Betrothed
by giggling-bubble
Summary: Sabine's past comes back to haunt her family as Marinette is caught in the cross-fire. Marinette is a pawn in a much bigger game. Luckily, for her, she's made some impressive connections of her own. Changed rating to M to be safe; mild, could be T. **I do not own Miraculous Ladybug.**
1. Ghosts

Sabine sat over her cup of coffee and the morning paper while Tom busied himself downstairs mixing dough. She got her half an hour break while he worked and then they'd switch. It had been pretty slow lately after school got out. Many of their customers were high school kids. The tourists would be in the swing of things here in a couple weeks. They enjoyed the time to breathe between rushes. It was really the calm before the storm. Sabine smiled to herself _Thank goodness we have Marinette._

Sabine had sprawled out the newspaper on the table. When she picked up the entertainment column a little yellow envelope fell on the ground. Her eyebrows knitted and she frowned, "What's this?" She picked it up and held it between her fingers. "Tom?!" she called, "What is this?"

Tom peeked his head into their back room and shrugged, "It was delivered yesterday. I forgot. I think they made a mistake. I meant to return it."

Sabine turns it over and glances at it and the name-Cheng Jia Yin. Tom went back to the kitchen to finish mixing the dough, unaware that his wife had broken into a cold sweat. She tore open the envelope and pulled the little piece of paper out. It was a telegram. Trying to steady her hand, she picked up her coffee cup and took a drink.

Tom heard the sudden clash of a coffee cup breaking in the back room and his wife Sabine cry out, "No, no, no." He found her with her hands clasped to her mouth, tears spilling out of her wide eyes, and a look of horror.

He ran to her and wrapped his arms around her gently. "What is it?"

Sabine shook her head and gasped, "Marinette."

"Marinette?" Tom was confused.

"Li Xiao..." the name fell out of her mouth, barely audible.

"Your father's partner?" Tom was confused, but his wife nodded. Tom held the telegram in his hand, but he couldn't read Chinese. "Sabine? What does he have to do with our daughter?"

"His son," she looked down at the table sadly.

Tom knew immediately what she meant by 'his son.' They'd kept the family history a secret from Marinette, but they knew they'd be found out sooner or later. Sabine, Jia Yin, was a single child, sole heiress, to Cheng Lu. They were one of the most powerful families in China; politically and financially. They sent her to a French finishing school where she met Tom as a teenager. Tom was helping to tutor her in french which is how they fell in love. Jia Yin's family found out about their love affair and came in to steal her away, back to China. Tom had managed to track her down, bust into her hotel room, and carry her off to be legally married. They cut all ties to Sabine's family when they went into hiding after that night. After about five years of searching, Cheng Lu tracked down his daughter, and learned he had a granddaughter, Marinette. They were unaware he'd found them, but after all these years it was evident. Now, there was a rich business partner with a son, nearly seventeen years Marinette's superior, that wished to get married. It was an arranged marriage and they'd just been notified of it. As her parents, they should have a say, but with Sabine's family? It would be tricky. They were powerful, rich, well-connected, and stubborn.

Tom rubbed his wife's back gently, "We'll figure something out."


	2. Break

Marinette woke up at noon. She was a little surprised her parents had let her sleep in, but it was a slow period. Her arms stretched above her head and she yawned. When she sat up, she smiled, as there was a plate of cucumber cream cheese croissants sitting out on her desk for her. Her mother knew it was one of her favorite breakfast foods.

"I love you, mama," she sighed as she sat in front of the plate.

As she bounded down the stairs there were a few customers sitting at the tables in the front. Marinette gulped when she saw who was sitting there. Nino and Adrien were sitting there having a sandwich. _Adrien._

Marinette was completely oblivious to her mother staring over at her, trying to get her attention, until there was a firm hand grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the kitchen. Adrien's head snapped up and their eyes connected; his in confusion, hers in surprise.

"What?!" she hissed at her mother.

"Marinette," she whispered, "I have some news."

Marinette could tell in the way her body was slumped over and her eyes were red rimmed that she had some bad news. Marinette hated bad news.

"Oh, no, what is it?"

Sabine sighed and gave her the telegram, "This came yesterday."

Marinette stared at it, "Okay...you know I don't read Chinese." She heard her dad ringing up customers just behind her, aware of the buzzing of the lights, the sound of the bell at the door, the ovens whirring behind her-all her senses on high alert.

Sabine thought just giving it to her straight, like ripping off a bandaid, would be best. "You are betrothed to Li Xaio's son, Jao."

Marinette just stared at her. She didn't have anything to say to it. Surely, this was all a joke. This was a mistake.

She smiled nervously, "Very funny, mama. Arranged marriage? You'll have to find something better than that."

Sabine frowned, she looked down as she fiddled with her fingers, and a tear dripped down her cheek. "I'm so sorry, Marinette."

"WHAT!?" she shrieked.

"It's explained," Sabine gestured to the telegram.

Marinette laughed coldly, "I CAN'T **_READ_** CHINESE!"

Sabine sighed, "I know, honey."

"NO! This can't be...I won't! It's not fair!"

"Marinette..." she sobbed, "Papa and I are looking for ways-" But when she looked up Marinette was gone.

She bolted through the shop; past the cash register, past the diners, and out the front door. Nino and Adrien were just heading out when she stormed past.

"What's up with Marinette?" Nino asked. "I don't think I've ever seen her cry before." Nino turned to look at his lunch companion, but just caught Adrien running out the front door. He chased after him, "Dude!" By the time Nino got outside they were nowhere to be seen. "Great, just great." Nino found a bench, sat down, and pulled out his phone. It looked like he just found some time to catch up with Alya.


	3. Sitting in a Tree

"Marinette!" Adrien called after the back of Marinette's retreating frame. Man, she was fast. He was really sprinting after her. Then, within a blink, she was gone. He ran his hands through his hair and kept walking in the general direction of where she'd gone. That's when he heard a sniffle. He glanced up and saw Marinette sitting up in a tree. "Hey," he whispered gently.

Marinette heard the voice, but assumed they were talking to someone else.

"Psst, Marinette!"

No, he was definitely talking to her and his voice was familiar. Marinette glanced down and found Adrien Agreste staring up at her from about ten feet below. He looked up at her, concerned. He didn't really know Marinette very well, but they were friends and she was horribly distraught.

Marinette would normally be overjoyed to see Adrien, out of breath, because he'd been chasing after her; although, today, that wasn't the case. She wanted to see anyone except Adrien Agreste. Of all the people, he was the one that made this hurt so much worse.

"I can't, Adrien," she sobbed as she buried her face in her arms.

Then, suddenly, she felt a body pressed up against her back, the heat burning through her shirt, "Whoa, it's uh, pretty high up here." It was his soft voice behind her and much closer now. He was IN the tree with her; pressed against her. She stilled and her crying stopped. Marinette couldn't help the light blush that appeared on her cheek regardless of how distressed she was over the news. This was still Adrien.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked. Marinette realized she must have been too quiet.

"No," she shook her head.

"What's wrong?"

Without looking at him, Marinette reached to her back pocket. Adrien tensed as she managed to put her hand in his lap. Her head snapped up, "Sorry." Then she wiggled to where she could get to her pocket and pulled out the telegram.

He took the paper from her and began to read it. His eyes widened in realization-an arranged marriage. Marinette was a promised bride. This wasn't fair. That wasn't fair to anyone; especially not sweet Marinette. She was one of the most unassuming people he'd ever met. How could she be in an arranged marriage?

"How is this...?" Adrien read it twice, "I don't understand." He recognized the name Li Xiao. He was a rich Chinese guy who manufactured dyes and textiles. His father and he had been rather bitter in their negotiations periodically throughout the years. "Li Xaio...Jao? JAO!? Jao is like my dad's age!"

"Jao?" Marinette looked at him and smirked. She'd forgotten he knew how to read Chinese. Her eyes widened, "What does it say?" When she leaned back to look at him she about lost her balance, but Adrien wrapped an arm around to steady her.

"Whoa, now, don't hurt yourself."

"I c-couldn't read it." She sniffed and wiped her cheeks with both of her hands, "Y-you pr-probab-bly think I-I'm a b-b-b-ig b-ba-aby." She took another shaky breath. Then she thought for a moment, leaned forward, and buried her head in his chest bursting into a fresh round of sobs. He tensed at the physical contact. He didn't really know what to do. He had such little experience with comforting people, or being comforted for that matter.

"No," he shook his head and frowned, "I don't." He took his free arm and gently wrapped it around her, into a gently embrace, and rubbed her back soothingly. "Don't cry, Marinette."

"It's not fair." They sat there for a minute until her crying slowed and she sat up, pulling away from him, slightly embarrassed. Adrien went back to the telegram and didn't seem to notice her blush.

"It says Li Xiao," he sighed, "He's...he's...how are you all connected?" The curiosity is thick in Adrien's voice.

"I don't know. D-do you know them?"

He nodded, "I know of them. My father works with them every now and again; mostly for silks."

"I don't know how."

"There has to be a reason," Adrien whispered, "He orders you to marry his son."

"No," she whined, and a tear dripped down her cheek again.

"Orders..." Adrien frowned at that, "That's not right."

Marinette's head snapped up, "Maman looked so guilty. She knew."

Adrien didn't realize it, but he still had one arm around Marinette. She became aware of it at about the same time he did and they both blushed.

"Sorry," he said, removing his arm.

He wobbled and Marinette grabbed his thigh, "Careful." Then she sighed, "Why'd you..." She couldn't complete the thought.

Adrien knew the gist of what she was about to say, "You're my friend, Marinette. How many friends do you think I have?"

Their eyes connected and she could see something sad underneath his gaze. For once she realized she was looking through a facade and his sadness was much more profound, and deep, than hers. The sense of mutual understanding was innate and palpable.

"You..."

"Let's get you home, Marinette," with a sad smile, he sighed. Adrien had a newfound respect for her all of a sudden. She hadn't hidden her pain and sadness. She'd been vulnerable to him. How he wished he could confide in someone. Marinette was going to ask that of him, but he wasn't ready. Not yet. Maybe someday he'd be able to. For now, he had decided, he was determined to be there for Marinette in ways there was no one there for him. She didn't have the thick skin he did. This was all new and she needed his support. Her future was in limbo and what little control she had was fading. He couldn't sit back and watch that happen to her.


	4. A Fine Mess

****Marinette is Lu Cheng's granddaughter. Jia Yin is Sabine; Cheng's estranged daughter. Lu Cheng is a business associate of Gabriel Agreste; specializing in oriental textiles. Xiao Li was to marry Jia Yin when she ran off to marry Tom Dupain. Xiao Li was an associate, through Lu Cheng, of Gabriel Agreste. Gabriel does not trust, nor likes, Xiao Li.****

* * *

"Don't play with your food," Gabriel growled towards the end of the table. Adrien pushing his vegetables around his plate with a scowl on his face.

"How well do you know the Li's?" Adrien peeked up meekly.

"Xiao Li?" Gabriel asked with a raised eyebrow. "Of Cheng-Li Dyes and Silks, Xiao Li?"

"Yes," Adrien nodded curtly.

Gabriel sighed gently and put his fork down. Adrien showed very little interest in his business so this was a moment Gabriel had been hoping would come. Here it was and he was going to try not to ruin it. Approach cautiously, slowly, with little interest. Don't spook him into changing his mind. "We are collegues," he started, "Lu and I, perhaps, more than Xiao. Xiao and I don't get along." He looked down at his lap as if that was an understatement, but Adrien didn't notice.

"Lu?"

"Lu Cheng," Gabriel nodded, "He owned the company, initially, before Li joined as a partner a decade or so later. Adrien, why are you interested in the Li's?"

"A friend," Adrien didn't know how much to reveal, "She is connected to the Li's...somehow."

Gabriel's eyes widened and his eyebrows shot upward, "Oh?"

Adrien rarely saw his father surprised, but it was evident on his face. It morphed quickly into one he'd seen dozens of times; strategist Gabriel. Thinking, Gabriel. Scheming, Gabriel. "Father?"

"Forgive me," he shook his head, "I was thinking. Which friend?"

Adrien gulped, "Marinette."

"Marinette...?" Gabriel was concentrating, the name sounded familiar.

"Derby hat," Adrien assisted, "She won."

"Aha!" he nodded, "I remember. Yes, Marinette. Marinette...?"

"Dupain-Cheng."

"Dupain-CHENG?!" Gabriel's eyes widened and he paled. Adrien stared at his father for a moment, confused.

"Father?"

Gabriel wiped his mouth and stood up, "Excuse me." He made a hasty retreat from the dining room, but Adrien heard him call for Nathalie.

Adrien mumbled to himself, "What was that all about?"

* * *

"Sir?" Nathalie approached hastily from her desk and followed him to his office.

"I need Lu Cheng on the phone," he commanded sternly.

"Sir, it is 1:00 am in China," Nathalie reminded.

Gabriel nodded, "Yes, tomorrow. Remind me to call first thing in the morning."

"Yes, sir," she nodded, "May I inquire as to why we need to contact Mr. Cheng?"

"I would like to discuss something with him." Gabriel pulled up the photographs from his derby hat competition and found the one of Marinette, smiling, holding her completed design. Could she really be his granddaughter? Gabriel remembered when his daughter Jia Yin disappeared in France. Gabriel was in University and the nightly news reports ran stories about the missing Cheng heir for weeks. Gabriel became a collegue years later. Could Cheng's daughter Jia Yin be Marinette's mother?

He recalled they owned a bakery. Tomorrow he may need to make a quick visit to this bakery and see for himself. Perhaps, his son, Adrien would accompany him to help as an ice breaker and ease any potential tension.


	5. Snakes

When Marinette returned to the bakery there was a lot of awkward silence. Her mother couldn't look at her without looking like she was going to cry and her father looked ill. After a very awkwardly quiet supper Marinette broke the tension.

"I'm not going to marry him," she stated matter of factly.

Sabine and Tom exchanged nervous glances.

"We weren't going to let you," Tom agreed, "But it could get dangerous, Marinette."

"Dangerous?"

Her mother burst into tears at that and pulled out a handkerchief, "Li is so powerful, Mari."

"Who is he?" she asked, completely caught off guard. "Why is it dangerous?"

Tom scooted his chair closer to his wife and gently rubbed her back, urging her to speak.

"Your grandfather," Sabine started, "is traditional. Li had an arrangement..."

"Wait, my grandfather?" Marinette had always just assumed he was dead. "Is he alive?"

"Yes," Sabine nodded. "I brought dishonor on him when I married your father."

Marinette's eyes widened, "I thought you had a wedding."

"We did," Tom nodded, "In a hurry."

"My father wanted me to come home because I fell in love with your father. He had arranged a marriage to Xiao Li. He sent his bodyguards to retrieve me and-"

"I busted into her hotel room and broke her out," Tom smiled fondly at the memory.

Sabine nodded, "We were married, immediately, and ran off together."

"We had to disappear," Tom nodded, "Your mother had a friend who helped her buy this place and we've been here ever since."

"I can't believe it," Marinette's eyes were wide, "Why did they come to get you, mama?"

"My father is a very successful businessman," she smirked sadly, "I was promised to another."

"Like I am now."

"Yes," Sabine nodded, "This is their way of making good on their agreement after all these years."

"That isn't fair," Marinette growled, "You can't force someone to marry someone they don't love."

At this point, Marinette realized she hadn't called to tell Alya. If Adrien had told Nino, and Nino had told Alya...oh, man, she'd never hear the end of it. She just remembered she'd had her phone on silent all day in case her parents tried to contact her. She quickly got it out to check. Nothing. Whew!

* * *

Gabriel sat at his desk while Natalie connected his video call. There were three rings and he huffed indignantly. Finally, the connecting indicator popped up with a "BING!"

"Gabriel Agreste," Lu Cheng greeted tensely, "To what do I owe this _pleasure_ of your correspondence."

"Lu," he replied, "I am curious about a matter that has been brought to my attention."

"Such as..."

"Your granddaughter." Gabriel was a man of few words and even fewer worries.

Lu was surprised, "Surely you are mistaken. My granddaughter?"

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng?"

Lu's eyebrows knitted together and he grumbled, "I am unaware of this matter, Mr. Agreste."

Lu was rattled. He could tell because he rarely referred to him as Mr. Agreste. Gabriel, however, knew he was going to need to get the run-down.

"Did you know I personally know the girl?" A little white lie. It wasn't really a lie, but perhaps a stretch.

Lu Cheng fidgeted and yelled something at a person off screen before coming back to Gabriel. Luckily, for Gabriel, he spoke Chinese. Apparently, too, Lu had forgotten. He had shouted _'Cancel all appointments. Arrange a flight to Paris.'_

Cancel ALL appointments? Was there a complication? Although, Gabriel had hoped that would be inferred.

"I am sorry, Gabriel, but something has come up. I regretfully must attend to some pressing matters. I do hope to continue this conversation at a later date."

"I see. Thank you, Lu, I understand." Gabriel hung up and put both his hands to his chin. Something was going on. Now, he wished he'd have talked more to Adrien about it.

* * *

There was a knock on Adrien's door. He jumped when he heard his father's voice.

"Adrien?"

"Come in!" he called, trying to look like he hadn't just been caught avoiding his homework in favor of videogames.

Gabriel cracked the door open and surveyed his son's room. It was typical teenager's room. He wondered how often Adrien actually utilized all the amenities. "I called Lu Cheng," he stated as simply as if he were discussing the weather.

"WHAT?!" Adrien's heart was pounding in his chest. He'd broken Marinette's confidence to ask his father about the Li's because he knew they were acquainted. He hadn't expected him to contact someone about it.

"I have been working with Lu Cheng since I started in this business, Adrien. He is a collegue. You thought I wouldn't call?" Adrien huffed. Apparently, he hadn't expected that. "What is the issue with Ms. Dupain-Cheng?"

Adrien flickered his glance to his father and away again a few time, nervously, before deciding that he'd already screwed things up as it was that he might as well tell him, "She's betrothed to Li's son."

"Li's son? Li doesn't have a son."

Adrien's eyes widened at that. "Sir?"

"Li doesn't have a son. Xiao Li. He doesn't have a son." Gabriel frowned. If a girl his son's age was betrothed to Xiao Li she would be marrying a man that was his age.

"He doesn't have a son named Jao?"

"Oh, God," Gabriel pinched the bridge of his nose, "No, he doesn't."

Adrien's eyes widened. "I don't understand. Lu's business partner is Xiao."

"Xiao...is Jao. It is a westernized form. He's a snake. That's how he became Lu's business partner to begin with." Gabriel detested the man. If Gabriel called someone a snake he surely was and some.

Adrien's stomach was in his feet. For once in his life he was thankful he'd talked to his father about something. Sure, he probably had an angle, which was the norm, but he had information to offer that change the entire situation. Adrien wondered if Sabine knew. Surely, she did, but then again, she was estranged. Would she know? What could he do about it? There wasn't really anything he could do. Was there?

"Adrien, I do not approve of such an arrangement."

Adrien looked at his father, with a strange sense of camaraderie, as if they were on the same side for once.

"No! Of course not. Thank you, father."

"We'll find a way to help your friend," Gabriel nodded, "I won't disturb you any longer."

"I don't mind," Adrien smiled.

Gabriel left his room and allowed himself a small smile, too. He'd never admit to it, but it was there.


	6. Go Time

Xiao Li was sitting at his desk, looking over Lu Cheng's bank accounts, lost in blissful thoughts of their families joining in the near future. The plans were set; he'd already sent the telegram so it was all in motion. The phone rang.

"Mr. Li," Lu Cheng's receptionist, and his longtime heat beneath the sheet, "Lu Cheng has cancelled all appointments and booked a flight to Paris."

"DAMN IT!" Li exclaimed, thrusting his fist against the table.

"Your plane is waiting, sir."

Li grabbed his to-go bag and dialed a number on his cell phone. This was a situation he'd anticipated as soon as he realized Gabriel Agreste's son and Marinette Dupain-Cheng attended the same school. He had HOPED Adrien and Marinette didn't know each other, but with the surveillance he'd had done that was not the case. Although, he did know that Gabriel Agreste and Adrien did not get along. That much he was banking on to keep this all under wraps. Well, seeing as Adrien had apparently discussed something with his father, and he called Lu Cheng, so now it was time for desperate measures. There was no other way Cheng could have found out. He couldn't find his daughter twenty years ago and he could barely work his cell phone.

Li was NOT going to allow anyone to screw this up for him.

"Go time," were the two words he said into the phone and ran out of the office.

* * *

Lu Cheng pulled out a picture of his daughter, Jia Yin. She was eighteen at the time and a sweet young girl. He'd been hoping she'd shown interest in a young protege back in the day. Somehow, something went wrong, and she disappeared. Li had travelled to France in an attempt to find her, to propose marriage, but had come home empty handed. Then all contact with Jia Yin ended and he was heartbroken. His daughter had disappeared.

Li and Cheng had had a falling out over it. Li swore she'd shown interest in him and he was afraid she'd been kidnapped. Lu Cheng called the authorities and they searched for her for a decade. There was nothing more he could do and he'd assumed the worst. Now, to hear that his daughter was alive, nay, had a daughter, it brought a warm flutter to his heart.

His flight would take another eight hours to get to Paris, but he could barely contain his excitement. Lu Cheng was under the impression that Jia Yin had disappeared forever. Li had returned from Paris about twenty years ago to tell him that she had been abducted and he'd feared the worst. This was the best news he'd had in decades.

* * *

Marinette came rushing down the stairs of her parent's bakery to find her mother slaving over a couple dozen cupcakes.

"Marinette! Thank goodness," she sighed, "I need you to make a delivery."

"Now?"

"Yeah. I need to help your father in the front and a girl from your school, Lori Morrow, is having her sweet sixteen party. Do you know her?"

"I do," Marinette nodded, "Just tell me when."

"Her party starts at noon. I'm about done here."

Marinette loaded the cupcakes into the basket on the back of her bike and drove off towards Lori Morrow's. It was out more toward the Eiffel. Marinette knew she was at the right place by all the balloons and cars parked out in front of the house. It was 11:57 when she got there and recognized a couple people out front. Alix Kubdel came to meet her.

"Marinette! The girl with the cake!" She cheered, "Follow me."

Marinette followed her into the kitchen and they pulled the crate out to set up.

Lori came up behind, "Do you want to stay for a while? Have a cup cake."

Marinette turned, "Happy birthday, Lori!"

"Thank you," she smiled, "Do stay for a while."

"I would," Marinette smiled, "But I'm helping out at the bakery today. Have an extra one for me."

Kim came up behind Alix, "Leave that to me!"

Marinette hopped back on her bike and headed towards home. It was 12:10 by the time she got back on her bike. The sun was shining, a warm summer breeze was blowing, and Marinette was loving it. That was until a dark sedan with tinted windows pulled up next to her at a stop sign. It stopped and then slowly eased forward. It gave Marinette the creeps.

She rounded a corner and headed down a crossroad alley, in an attempt to reach the parallel street, only to be cut off by another black sedan at the end of it. Her stomach dropped into her feet when she turned and saw that other suspicious sedan. She was blocked in. There was nothing she could do. She was frozen in place, couldn't even speak, and Tikki shivered in her pocket.

Two men quickly hopped out of the sedan and grabbed her wrists, throwing a black bag over her head, and dragging her to the sedan. She was kicking her feet and finally found her voice to scream.

"LET ME GO!" she shouted, "LET GO OF ME! HELP!"

Chat Noir had happened to be enjoying the warm afternoon. He had been cooped up in a piano recital all morning and his father gave him the afternoon off. He heard a scream and ran towards it as fast as he could go. It had followed the sound of squealing tires. Nothing good. As he got to the edge of the roof, of the neighboring building, he saw two men shoving a person into the back of a black sedan. He recognized those pink jeans and flats. _Marinette._ With a rush of rage he leapt down towards the car. He wasn't fast enough. The car peeled out and out of sight. Chat gave chase as far as he could, but couldn't catch them. When he returned to the alley he called the police and described everything he saw.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng," he said.

"Thank you, Chat Noir," the officer said after getting his account and then the identification of the individual. "We'll have someone come and pick up her bike."

"Is it evidence?"

"No, we won't need it. There's nothing it could give us. It looks like she just dropped it here."

"I can have one of her friends retrieve and returned it to her family."

"I'd appreciate that," the officer nodded.

The police officers were processing the scene. Chat slipped out and transformed into Adrien. He leaned against the wall behind a dumpster, slid to the ground, shaking, and felt himself break. He placed his thumbs on his chin and placed the fatty party of his index knuckle in his mouth to stifle the sobs. They were coming in wracking waves, mercilessly, his eyes blurring and his head spinning. He felt like he would pass out. He'd just watched the violent abduction of a friend and there was nothing he could do to stop it. This was different than an akuma. He couldn't explain it. This was so much more sinister than an old guy trying to steal their miraculouses. He had more control over that kind of a situation. Hawk Moth was a warm, fuzzy, puppy in comparison. Adrien shook as he tried to push the images out of his mind; or the imaginings of what could be happening to sweet Marinette.


	7. Not Pleased

There was a loud huffing sound near her ear as someone braked something in Mandarin. Marinette couldn't see anything through the hood, but it was getting hot from her respiration and perspiration. The man sounded angry and he barked again. His hand nudged her shoulder as if expecting a reply.

"I don't speak Chinese," she whispered, hoping they weren't talking to her.

There was an eruption of laughter in the car at that and a hand reached out to grab her wrists. She flinched automatically and his hand clenched tighter, "We fix that."

There was a lot of driving and Marinette wondered where they were taking her. After what felt like an eternity, the car stopped. She felt herself being forcefully removed from the car. Her shin hit chassis the on the way out. She hissed in pain.

"Stop dragging your feet!" One of the men shouted and yanked on her arm. She heard a loud 'pop' and felt a sharp pain as her shoulder dislocated.

"Goddamn it, Yao," one of them explained and began chewing him out in Chinese.

Marinette could tell they were angry. There was a loud splat, then a crunching sound, and something cold was laid across her shin. Then there was another hand that pushed forcefully against her shoulder, pushing it back into place. Marinette bit down hard and whined through her teeth. It hurt-BAD! She didn't allow herself to scream. There was another splat and crunching as someone wrapped an ice pack around her shoulder.

Then a woman's voice, "He said no marks, bird brain." Her voice was close by Marinette's ear, "She was to be unharmed."

The man began grumbling in Mandarin.

"I don't speak Chinese, you imbecile. Did no one tell you it is rude to talk in a language not everyone understands?" the woman chastised. She spoke French, but had an accent that sounded Slavic.

"I don't intend to speak to you," the man said, "I listen to Xiao, not you."

"You listen to Xiao THROUGH me," she reminded, "It goes from Xiao, to me, to you. Now listen up lest your head be returned home without your body."

The man holding Marinette's shoulder shivered.

"Until Xiao gets here, you listen to ME! Got it?"

"Shi," they all exclaimed loudly.

"Good," she said with finality. She leaned closer to Marinette, who was no longer able to control her shaking. "Shh, shh, dear, you are all right. You will be okay." Her fingers snapped and someone showed up with a warm blanket that was draped around Marinette's shoulders. "Do you want the bag off?"

"Ye-yes," Marinette nodded, "Please."

"Lights!" she shouted, "Ah, Fen, Qing!" There were hurried footsteps, "She needs a place to sleep, something to eat, and something to drink."

"Vada..." a voice started, but stopped, "Yes, ma'am."

"Ah, you see, Xiao Li will be here soon, my dear, and your life will be perfect," she cooed and began to pet Marinette's hair, "You will want for nothing. He is a wonderful man. You will be his princess."

It sounded wrong for anyone to call her princess other than Chat. This was wrong. Her grimace was automatic, but she held back a snarl. There was NOTHING wonderful about Xiao Li.


	8. Breaking

Sabine hadn't expected Marinette immediately after her delivery, assuming she'd have met some friends and stayed a bit to chat, but it was getting later than she'd hoped. Marinette had been gone for almost an hour for a delivery that should take about fifteen minutes. Marinette wasn't much of a social butterfly so this was unusual.

She'd initially thought that Marinette might like to have the distraction from other heavy life burdens, but now Sabine was starting to get nervous. There was a gut feeling that made her feel sick to her stomach.

The front door of the bakery chimed. Tom began screaming for her, "SABINE!"

Sabine came running out of the back to see an ashen Adrien walking Marinette's bicycle in, empty. "I tried," he whispered.

"NOOO!" Sabine collapsed to the floor and began crying.

Adrien gulped and began to shake. He didn't know what to expect, but he was going to remain strong for Marinette's parents. Tom scooped his wife into his arms and approached Adrien. The woman looked like a child in comparison to the size of Tom.

"What happened?"

"The police were there. Chat Noir told me she was wrestled into a black sedan by three large men."

"Nooo," Sabine quietly sobbed into Tom's shoulder.

"Come in, Adrien. Thank you for returning her bike."

Adrien climbed the stairs after Tom and his trembling wife.

"I want the whole story."

"Sir, I don't have much more to the story," he lied. He couldn't tell him he had rental plate numbers, that he'd chased the cars towards the direction of the airport, or that he'd been flying on the rooftops before hearing her screams. He couldn't tell him that he'd been traumatized by watching her be roughly snatched and shoved into the back of a car. He couldn't tell them how he'd imagined her being tortured at the hands of some unknown henchmen. He couldn't tell them how he'd been trying to get into contact with Ladybug for the last twenty-minutes, since Marinette had been grabbed, and had received no answer. He'd never felt more helpless in his life.

"That dirty rat," Tom growled. The bell in the bakery rang. "Could you Adrien? Just let me know if I need to come down, will you?"

"Yes, sir." Adrien ran down the stairs. When he got to the store his jaw dropped and his stomach bottomed out, "TOM!" he shouted.

The man looked at Adrien and Adrien knew-this was Lu Cheng. He'd met him once when he was a child.

Tom came bounding down the stairs and when he saw Lu Cheng he flew into a rage, "HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR FACE AROUND HERE!"

Adrien put himself between Tom and Lu Cheng. It probably wasn't the smartest decision, considering the size of Tom Dupain and all, but he did it nonetheless. Sabine came shakily down the stairs.

"Jia Yin!" Lu shouted and clasped his hands to his face, crying. He dropped to his knees and began to weep. Tom stopped trying to get around Adrien. He glanced at Sabine with confusion. "You're alive!" Lu cried.

"Of course, I'm alive, you old fool," she whispered, "What are you doing here?"

"I...I thought you were lost to me forever," he bowed again and prayed to the heavens.

"Father," she whispered, "You should know that I am not dead. After all, you are the one who tried to force me to marry Xiao!"

"Xiao?!" Her father's face morphed into complete and utter confusion. "No. You were at boarding school. Xiao came to propose."

"No father," she shook her head, "Your oafs grabbed me just like they grabbed my Marinette!" she yelled at him before dropping into more sobs.

"Marinette? My granddaughter? Why would someone take Marinette?" The sincere confusion on his face was evident, "That was what he was talking about. I have to talk to Gabriel...now."

"Gabriel Agreste?" Tom glanced over to Adrien. He knew Lu Cheng was in textiles so it wasn't much of a leap to make.

Adrien blushed and looked guilty, "I might have told my father about the telegram."

Tom reached over him and Adrien really thought he was going to squeeze the life out of him before he felt himself being pulled into a gentle hug against the man's broad chest. A whiskery kiss landed on top of Adrien's head. Adrien was so unaccustomed to this level of physical affection he came away with a scintillating smile. "There's hope!" he shouted.

"What telegram?" Lu asked. Sabine retrieved it and gave it to her father. As he read, and reread it, his face began to burn and soon his rage was boiling over, "He is a dead man!"

At that moment Adrien realized he wasn't the only one feeling their helplessness crashing down over him. The stress was immense, but the little glimmer of hope was enough to lower the hackles of everyone in the room. Even Sabine had stopped crying.

"Adrien. Please, take us to your father."

"I can try," he nodded, "He's usually pretty busy."

"He'll make time," Lu assured.

* * *

Adrien called the Arthur, Gorilla, to come pick them up. He kept glancing at his watch. It had been two hours since Marinette disappeared. Once he'd had a chance he snuck off to the bathroom to call Ladybug and got no response. The whole situation was becoming bleaker and there was nothing he could do. There was a hyper-awareness, in the light of this dangerous situation, that lead him to the conclusion that Ladybug was his other half and part of him was missing; the most important part of himself. Optimism. Gone. Hope. Gone. Happiness. Gone. Where was she? He needed her to help him get his friend back.

"Nathalie!" Adrien exclaimed as he ran into the business wing of the house, "Is my father in his office?"

"Yes, Adrien."

"Can we see him?"

"I'm not sure. I can see." Nathalie picked up the receiver, "Sir, Adrien wishes for an acquaintance. Yes, now."

"Tell him Lu Cheng is here to see him," Adrien urged.

"He says Lu Cheng is here to see you." Nathalie's eyes widened and she pulled the receiver away from her ear. "Go in, go in," she ushered.

They hadn't a chance to get to the door before Gabriel, himself, wrenched it open. He reached out his hand and clasped Lu's, "Lu Cheng, I wish we were meeting under better circumstances."

"You've heard?" He was surprised.

"I am well connected." He glanced down at Adrien nervously, "Please, come in, and sit."

* * *

Adrien watched his father handle this meeting with awe. He'd never actually been privy to a professional meeting between his father and business associates. His jaw was practically on the floor watching him conduct the room in a professional, and in the case of Mr. Cheng, compassionate manner. Gabriel Agreste ushered Mr. Cheng into his personal chair, and knelt down next to the distressed man at his eye level, to convey his deepest sympathies and promises to do whatever he can to fine Marinette and return her to her family. Next, he made three quick phone calls; one to the mayor to tell him to pull any strings at his disposal, one to the police to let them know he'll provide any help necessary to aid in their apprehension of the kidnappers, and one to the airport to keep an eye out for Marinette. He had Nathalie fax them photographs of her while standing in his office.

In less than an hour, Gabriel Agreste had mobilized Paris into a Marinette Dupain-Cheng seeking machine. Adrien could only think two words about his father in that moment and they weren't 'neglectful bastard,' but 'damn, boss.'

"Adrien, I want you to let all your friends and their families to know that she is missing and see if we can get a timeline for her whereabouts early this afternoon. Sabine, you said she went for a delivery at noon?"

"Yes," Sabine nodded, "To Lori Morrow's house."

"Anyone that was there needs to get to the police and let them know when she left. Have they talked to you?"

"Not yet," she shook her head, "Tom is at the house awaiting the phone call. Adrien got there first."

Gabriel looked at his son and smiled, genuinely and bright, "Did he now?" He was impressed and Adrien felt his chest swell. He was proud of him.

Adrien pulled out his cell phone and sent a group text message to all his friends. He snuck off to the bathroom to try Ladybug once again. Nothing. When he returned Gabriel was sitting with Nathalie leaning over a laptop. Lu Cheng and Sabine were sitting in the two chairs, across from the desk, talking in fast whispers. Adrien heard it was Chinese.

"I didn't know," Lu Cheng lamented, "Xiao. I can't believe it."

"This happened to me, too," she screeched, "I just want her home, baba."

Mr. Cheng reached out and grabbed her hand, "I do, too. I'd love to meet her. I'm thankful to have you back."

"I'm so sorry, baba," Sabine began to sob quietly, "I should never have suspected you were a part of it."

"We'll figure this out. I'll make it right. Xiao Li has messed with the wrong man."

Gabriel lifted his head, "The airport has grounded all private planes and security are clearing each air craft."

"He wouldn't leave yet," Mr. Cheng shook his head, "He's smart and sneaky. He may try the rail."

Nathalie nodded, "I sent them a picture of Marinette, as well."

Adrien had been quiet the entire time. His father kept looking at him and he could see that there was concern there.

"Adrien, you don't have to be here if it is making you uncomfortable. I think you've helped in all the ways you can," his father said. Adrien didn't really hear it. "Adrien?"

"Huh?"

"You don't have to stay," Gabriel repeated, "You have helped enough."

"Oh, okay," Adrien nodded and left the room. "I'm just going to go to sleep."

"Good night," Gabriel and Nathalie both said at about the same time. Followed by "Good night," from Sabine and Lu Cheng.

"Night!"Adrien replied and yawned.

Once he got back up to his bedroom he transformed immediately and headed out into the night. If anyone thought he was going to sit and twiddle his thumbs, let alone sleep, they had another thing coming. This was his time to do whatever he could to find her. He'd been on his phone looking up the car rental company. He was sure the police had already looked into it, but he was going to see what he could find out, too.

He dropped into the front office and the lady shrieked, "Chat Noir!?" Her eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"Yes, ma'am, the one and only," he smiled, "I have some questions about some rental cars this afternoon. There were some Chinese men? It is for an investigation."

"The missing girl," she nodded, "Yes, I have this form."

"Anything else? Video, photographs, anything?"

She shook her head, "I'm sorry, but no. They were quick; in and out."

"Anything identifying?"

"Sorry, but no."

He was desperate. He called out into the office, "Anyone else have anything to add?" He called to the room.

"I do," a quiet girl raised her hand and stood up. She looked like she was bashful, "I have a couple photographs on my phone." She blushed, embarrassed, "I thought one of them was cute so I snuck a couple pictures."

Chat's eyes sparkled, "Could I have copies of them? Please?"

"Yes," she nodded and ran off to a printer. "Here."

He took the photographs graciously and about 'whooped' when he saw how clear they were. THIS was what he needed. "Send copies to the police, too, please. They'd like to see these as well. Thank you!"


	9. Change of Plans

Chat rushed through the night towards the direction of the airport while listening to the chatter on his baton scanner. There were many reports of suspicious sedans out towards Charles de Gaulle.

Four hours missing. There hadn't been anything said about the planes in the airport being suspicious and there was still no Marinette. No flight plans had been logged for a proximal departure to China in any private or chartered planes.

Chat was about to go home when he heard over the scanner.

* * *

Officer Raincomprix (OR), an Officer Haute (OH), and an Officer Poque (OP).

OR: Reports coming in. Black hair, pink pants.

OH: On site.

OR: Anything?

OH: So far just a black sedan.

OP: Looks pretty empty. There was someone here.

OH: No person here. I'm heading in.

*door slams*

OP: CLEAR!

OH: CLEAR! Moving to kitchen. You around back.

OP: CLEAR!

OH: CLEAR!

OP: Everything's clear here.

OH: They were here. There's blood on the floor. Lots of it. And vomit.

OR: Need an ambulance?

OP: Mon dieu! No. This better not be hers, chief. We'd need a coroner.

*fire flares*

OH: FIRE!

OP: Out, out, out.

Chat arrived at the location moments after the chatter started. Inside, on the second floor of a dark building, he saw the flare of a fire. He didn't see anyone set the fire, but he could see it was intentional. He launched himself towards the building and saw the officers gasping for air.

"HERE! OVER HERE!" he shouted.

"Chat Noir!" Officer Poque shouted, "Thanks, bud, we owe you one." He climbed out the window and they swung safely to the ground. Chat returned for Officer Haute.

"You have the best timing," Officer Haute smiled and coughed the black air from his lungs, "Thanks for the assist."

Chat grinned, "Just doing my job."

* * *

Chat decided he'd come back later. It would be at least another three or four hours before the fire service and forensics had analyzed the scene. He'd just have to wait. Plus, sleep was begging him. Eventually, he decided to find a roof garden and curl up on the unsuspecting resident's lounger. After what he'd deemed sufficient time, albeit poor quality, sleep he headed out back to the site.

Chatter was still pretty spotty. There were no solid leads. Any evidence they might have picked up from the site hadn't been processed yet so there wasn't anything there. He just knew one thing; he'd better find her before anyone checked on him in his room. Two missing teens? Nightmare.

He hopped up and snuck back into the building to see what he could find. Nothing useful. "COME ON!" he whined.

Just then, his transmitter picked up a call...from Ladybug.

* * *

An hour prior:

Marinette had been sitting in her captor's chair as quietly and as still as possible. They threw the bag back over her head and she gasped.

"He's here," they shouted.

A silence fell over the room and there was the sound of clacking heels; heavy ones, like business shoes. Marinette couldn't see anything, but was hit in the face with the scent of expensive cologne.

He didn't say anything, but there were strong, soft hands on her arms. She winced, but he rubbed her forearms with his thumbs soothingly, "She is beautiful." He began to chuckle, "This will work. My Venus!" Then there was a pause and a snarl ripped through his chest, "WHO DID THIS!?" He'd grabbed her shin and lifted her capri to expose what could only be a giant bruise. He didn't even know about what had happened to her shoulder. They'd reset it, but it still smarted.

"Sir," there was the clearing of a throat behind her, "She was a bit stronger than we'd anticipated."

"WHO, DAMN IT!?"

"Ah," he whispered, looking at his feet.

There was the sound of scuffing as a man whined, "No, sir, please." Ostensibly, he was held in place. There was the quick sound of the unsheathing of what could only be assumed was a sword of some sort.

Then there was that slavic woman's voice in her ear, whispering, with an adoring voice, "The Jian." Just before there was a wet, thudding sound and a thump. "Goodbye, Ah."

Marinette instantly began to shiver and leaned forward to throw up. The mask filled with her vomit and it was quickly pulled from her head as it poured to the floor. There was the fast clacking of heels and a door closed. He was gone. On the floor was the decapitated body of the man they'd referred to as 'Ah.' Her shivering didn't cease and Vada grasped her by the arms. "Shhh-he had it coming."

They decided they had to move and move fast. They threw Marinette in the back of a sedan and drove off again into the night. For the entire drive she was shivering like a leaf. When she'd relaxed enough to focus on anything other than her shock she realized she had to pee. It would be the perfect opportunity for her to call Chat. Tikki was still in her purse. They'd only taken her cell phone and left her 'toy' for her comfort.

They got to the new location. It was a much smaller space. Marinette remembered climbing two stairs into what felt like a bunker.

"Bathroom," Marinette muttered, feeling like she was about to pass out.

"This way," Vada said as she shot a searing glance over at the two men by the door. That was close.

When Marinette got into the bathroom she closed the door between her and Vada.

"Don't try anything funny," Vada called.

There were no windows, but a toilet and a sink. Marinette shoved a towel under the door to hide the light from her transformation. Chat was her only hope at this point.

* * *

"Ladybug! Thank God! I need your help."

"Chat!" she hissed, "I need YOUR help."

Chat could see on her face that something was wrong. "My lady?" His voice caught in his throat.

"Oh, Chat. I'm in trouble."

Chat got out looked at his baton and tried to track her location. It put her less than a couple blocks from his current location.

"I'm coming."

"NO! Chat, they're dangerous. They have swords. It's not safe."

"I'm going to come for you, my lady. I know my way around a sword," he said with a wink.

"Please be careful," there was a pause and a tear dripped down her cheek, "And if something happens...I want you to know. You're my best friend and I love you, Chat."

Chat's heart swelled and his own tears threatened to flow, "I'm coming for you, my lady."

Chat disconnected the call and his breathing was coming thick and heavy. This was bad! Not only was Marinette captured, but someone had Ladybug! He knew where Ladybug was. "Sorry, Marinette," he whispered and headed towards Ladybug's location with a sick, sinking feeling in his gut.


	10. Safely Unmasked

****Author's Note: For those hoping for a big rescue, I'm sorry. There's no such thing at this point. This is more of a swoop and go. They're still not in the clear. If you haven't noticed, I do prefer the fluff.****

* * *

Marinette was back in the bunker, strapped to a chair, with a blindfold on. There was a whisper before the clacking of heels on the stairs. It sounded a lot like the man from before was back.

"We're moving her tonight," he said, "You all be ready. The container will be ready to head out in half an hour. Be ready."

"Oh, honey, your life is about to change. You should be excited!" Vada was in her ear. "How do you feel?"

"Thrilled," she growled through clenched teeth.

Vada let out a rough laugh, "You will be. I promise."

"VADA!" the man's voice called down the stairs, "Leave her. I need your assistance."

"Anything, my prince," she whispered and stood up. One last time she leaned next to her hear, "I envy you, my dear. I will have him this last time. I trust you will take care of him in my absence."

Marinette tried not to throw up as her stomach turned. This woman was one of her betrothed's many mistresses. In her desperation, Marinette began to cry, "I'm so afraid."

Tikki was in her ear whispering, "He's coming, Marinette. Chat will find you."

* * *

Chat was flying through the streets in the direction of the last coordinates. There had to be something wrong. There wasn't a building anywhere. This was a dock for barges on the river. He kept glancing down at his baton and searching for her. Suddenly, he saw movement out of his peripheral. There were two men climbing up out of one of the underground accesses. Chat jumped behind a storage container and hissed.

"VADA! Leave her. I need your assistance." The man was dressed in a business suit and fiddled with his cuff links. "I'll be back in fifteen." He climbed into a sedan, followed by a woman, and drove off.

Chat snuck as quietly as he could towards the tunnel access. With a quick assessment he was sure there were only two men standing guard. He could handle two guys. He repelled down the side of the container and doubled back behind them. They never saw him coming as he knocked them out cold with two swift pops of his baton.

Without wasting any time, he wrenched open the door and climbed down the stairs. In the darkness, he could make out a figure hunched over in a chair and bound.

"My lady!" he called.

"CHAT!" her voice cracked and she began to sob, "You came." Relief came flooding out of her.

"Of course I came," he whispered and kissed her temple. "Let's get you out of here."

He effortlessly cradled her against his chest and escaped off into the night. Once on the roof of a neighboring building, he stopped to sit with her.

"My lady," he whispered and held his eyes shut, "You aren't transformed." He was immediately reminded as she pulled the blindfold off.

Through her sobs she laughed heartily, "I don't even care, Chat." Her arms wrapped around his torso with the strength of a boa constrictor. "I don't care. We're together and that's all that matters."

He smiled, even in the gravity of the situation, he couldn't resist, "It almost sounds like you can't resist me."

"Oh, Chat," she nuzzled her face into his chest.

"Can I peek?"

"Of course, you silly cat. Although, you might be disappointed." The frown was in her voice.

Chat's eyes snapped open at that and he glanced down to look at the girl who was clinging to him. There was a vulnerability there that was very unlike his lady. His thoughts stuttered to an immediate, screeching halt when he saw who he held in his arms. _Marinette?!_ He was ECSTATIC! It was all he could think before a whooping sound came flying out of his mouth.

He stood up, with her in his arms, and spun around happily, "I have **_never_** been more _elated_ in my life!" He squealed and giggled with glee as he spun her around again at her shocked expression. "Please, please let me show you."

"Show me what?" Without warning, his transformation dropped and Marinette stared up into the unmistakable green eyes of none other than Adrien Agreste. Her breath caught in her throat and she began crying again. It was a soft and sweet, but Adrien still felt alarmed.

"Are you disappointed?" he whispered, unsure how to read the situation.

She launched herself onto him, throwing her arms over his shoulders, and gleefully shrieked, "Oh, you stupid, Chat."

"I take it that's a no?" he smirked.

She leaned back and began to place happy kisses all over his face.

Adrien chuckled and grasped her cheeks in his hands, "You are too adorable. Come here." He placed a gentle kiss on her lips and he felt her body melt in his touch. "Whoa!" he had to break the kiss to catch her boneless body as she collapsed against him with a humming sigh. "Marinette?"

"You kissed me," she held her fingers to her lips and stared up at him in awe.

"I believe you kissed me first," he smiled and pointed at his face.

She grinned, "Yeah. I guess I did."

He licked his lips and smiled, "And I'm going to kiss you again." He leaned forward to kiss her and grasped her shoulders. Marinette winced and hissed in pain. "Oh, God, I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"They dislocated my shoulder and it is still a little sore." She swung sideways and grasped it with her hand, "Damn, it hurts!"

"We should get you back to your parents. They're worried about you."

Her hand came up between them, "No. I can't. Jao will find me."

Adrien grimaced. She still didn't know that Jao was Xiao, did she? "You can't stay on this roof forever." He glanced out over the Paris skyline and got an idea, "You're coming home with me."

"What?" her eyes widened at the suggestion, "Your father-"

"He would have suggested it himself if he were here." Marinette stared at him wide eyed and gaping like a fish, "Uh, a lot has happened since you've been gone. I'll fill you in on it later. Let's go."

He held her close as he swung through the night back to the Agreste estate. They entered through his open bedroom window, closed, and locked it.

"I want you to stay away from the windows," he said as he pulled all the blinds, "I don't want anyone to know you're here. Not even your parents. I'll let them know I found you and you're safe, but we can't let anyone know your location."

"Except your father?"

Adrien nodded, "That can't be avoided." He could see her hesitation, "Do you trust me?"

Marinette was worrying her bottom lip, but managed to put on a strong face, determined, "Yes. I do."

His eyes sparkled brilliantly as he beamed down at her. With a quick step forward he gave her a reassuring hug and kissed the top of her head sweetly, "Thank you! Now, let's get some sleep, huh?"

Marinette wobbled a little at how suddenly different, and affectionate, they were. The dynamics between them had changed. She'd have to find a way to keep her heart from going spastic every time he touched her. A thrill crackled through her body as she realized it might happen more often.

She nodded. Why was she nodding? Oh, yeah, bed. Then suddenly she was extremely nervous. She was going to be sleeping in Adrien's room. Adrien Adrien, like THAT Adrien. Everything was moving too fast.

She hadn't even noticed Adrien disappeared into his closet, but she was fully aware when he returned, holding out a large t-shirt and a pair of draw-string shorts, "Will these work for you?" His hand went to rub the back of his head nervously, "I don't really have pajamas."

Marinette's jaw dropped.

"I mean, I do, but I don't for you. For a girl," he clarified.

"Ha! Yeah, um, it's okay. These will work. Although, do you mind..." she gestured towards his bathroom.

"OH! No, no, be my guest. Towels are under the sink."

"Thank you," she whispered shyly.

He watched the door close behind her and dropped down onto his bed. Ladybug was in HIS bathroom. Ladybug was Marinette. Marinette was Ladybug. Marinette was in HIS bathroom. He flopped back on his bed with a love-sick sigh, arms stretching behind his head, "I love her."

The door closed behind her and Marinette finally let everything sink in. Her back hit the cold bathroom wall as she slid to a sitting position. The severity of the situation came crashing around her. There were men after her. She'd been captured, no kidnapped, and was less than half an hour away from potentially never seeing her friends and family again. If it hadn't been for her partner, Chat...and Chat was Adrien. Her body was shaking and she glanced towards the door, eternally grateful now for him more than ever, "I love him so much." She pressed her palm to the door and smiled. They had a lot to talk about.

It was strange, and would be hard to explain, the sense of security and relief that washed over her in that second. He'd held her like she was precious. For the rest of her life she'd remember how that felt. Her eyes fluttered shut as she realized she didn't have to chase after him anymore and that they truly had each other now. It was surreal, that feeling of being essential in someone's life when they reciprocally filled just as crucial a role in yours. She couldn't mentally grasp it and the room spun.

It took most of her strength to pull herself up out of the floor. Under the sink she found a big, fluffy towel and held it to her nose. She breathed in the fresh scent and tried to commit it to memory. This was Adrien's. It was what he smelled when he stepped out of the shower. Her feet, of their own accord, walked to the shower and she glanced around; this was Adrien's bathroom. She was going to stand, naked, where he had likely stood, naked, only hours before. The thought sent an excited shiver down her spine. The thought of him disrobed made her knees weak.

"Get a grip, Marinette!" She breathed in deeply and let it out forcefully. "That boy." Her hormones!

Without further ado, she stripped and stepped into his very large shower and let the warm water glide over her sore muscles; skin grimy under her touch. There was a soft knock at the bathroom door.

"Are you all right, Marinette?"

She had completely lost track of time, "Yeah. I'll be out in a second." This was his bathroom. He probably needed to use it.

"No worries. Whatever you need!"

When Marinette came out of the bathroom, she found Adrien lying on his bed...asleep. He was sleeping so peacefully she was loathed to wake him. With a quick glance around his room she took note of his couch. She decided that was the right thing to do and curled up on it.

Marinette had barely fallen asleep when she jerked awake, in the dark, terrified. She sat up and looked over at Adrien peacefully sleeping on his bed. This wasn't going to work. Not only was she freezing and uncomfortable, but she didn't want to be alone right now. He wasn't just Adrien. He was Chat, her partner, and he'd be there for her no matter what; proprieties be damned. With a deep, steadying breath, Marinette crawled up onto his bed and laid down next to him.

In Adrien's sleep, he snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her tightly against him. Marinette couldn't hide the smile that exploded on her face as she nuzzled into his neck. In that moment, she was sure there was no other place she'd rather be. He chased her nightmares away and she slept peacefully at last.


	11. Keeping Up the Ruse

Xiao Li returned to the access tunnel to find his two guards panicking, wandering around like they lost something.

"Sir, she's gone!" they exclaimed.

"EXPLAIN!" he shouted.

"We didn't see them coming. Someone came in and took her."

"How is this possible?" he shouted, thoroughly displeased. He glared at both of his guards with a growl. There weren't enough men on the ground to rule them expendable. Li stormed off, climbed into his car, and drove off. He dialed Lu Cheng's secretary, a woman he knew on a rather intimate level, "They are all incompetent. When do they get here?"

"En route. They'll be there tomorrow."

"Finally," he pinched the bridge of his nose and groaned. "Is it too much to ask for prompt service?"

"No, sir," she whispered, a smirk to her voice.

"I'll hold you to that when I return."

* * *

Adrien was sleeping peacefully, his arms wrapped protectively around Marinette. Ladybug. Marinette was Ladybug. Adrien's arms tightened once more as a happy sigh escaped his lips, "I love you," he whispered into her ear. He didn't see the happy grin that graced her face.

Though Marinette was asleep, she had the most wonderful dream. She and Adrien had been cuddling in the sunlight after a fog of darkness had lifted. He held her close and whispered that he loved her and placed a gentle kiss behind her ear. It had been very nice. She sighed softly and stretched her arm above her head. Her eyes shot open at the feeling of someone's arms constricting tightly around her stomach. With a quick glance to her side, her blue eyes met green ones, adoringly staring at her, and he was smiling.

"Hi," he whispered. His voice was rough from sleep, but it affected all the right places.

Marinette's eyes widened in surprise as everything from last night came flooding back to her. Adrien was Chat Noir. Her heart was beating a frantic beat, but she managed to smile, "H-hi." At that, Adrien buried his face in her neck and nuzzled her. Marinette felt like her heart was going to explode. What the hell?!

He puffed air around her collar bone and chuckled, "I'm so ecstatic right now. Relieved beyond belief."

"What?"

"I saw them take you," he whispered, "I chased after for a minute. The car was just gone. It must have pulled into a covered garage or something because I chased it towards the airport and it just disappeared. I'm afraid that if I let go of you, you'll disappear, too. Like you're a figment of my imagination or something."

Marinette ran her fingers through his hair soothingly and he purred, "Nope. Not a figment," she giggled.

He glanced up at her now and smiled, "Do you have any idea how happy that makes me?"

She gulped, "I might..." Her lip slipped between her teeth as she looked over Adrien's expression. She could see adoration and relief.

He leaned up to rest his chin on top of her head, readjusted his grip, and squeezed tightly again for good measure, "I wondered why I couldn't find you, my lady." Obviously, referring to her as Ladybug.

She turned to face him. "Yeah," she nuzzled into the divot between his collar bones and hummed contentedly. Then she let out a heavy breath, "I was afraid, for me and Tikki, for my family...for you."

He pulled back and their gazes connected, "For me?"

"What if I'd disappeared and you never knew?" she asked, her voice cracking at the end.

His eyes misted a little and he shushed her before she could break down, "It didn't happen. It doesn't matter now."

"I wasn't aware you were such a cuddler," she chuckled as she rested her forehead against his chest.

"I don't usually have anyone to cuddle with," he pouted.

"You do now, Chaton." Marinette would gladly let him cuddle her any time. It felt so nice to be here like this. Her stutter was gone and her heartbeat steady in Adrien Agreste's arms. It was odd to think they would fit like a glove now, now that she knew his other side. It was like her world had righted itself over night. For some reason everything sort of clicked like two puzzle pieces. Chat puns when he's nervous. Marinette stutters. Adrien is responsible and confident. Ladybug was, too. They really were yin and yang. In this moment, it was perfect. Best friends, maybe more, who knows. Marinette and Adrien weren't in any sort of hurry to figure it out, either. Neither had the energy to, emotionally. Just enjoying each other's company was enough.

* * *

A private plane landed at Orly International carrying two dozen men from China. They all appeared to be businessmen, carrying briefcases and wearing similar attire, but these men were not your average businessmen. No, these men were employed by one Xiao Li. Their detail was technically 'security' for Cheng Textiles, but that was the easiest way to provide clean employment status and still train together as a team of well trained operatives. A handful of trained assassins, a handful of trackers, some bruisers, a couple strategists, and a manager. Yes, that was the make-up of this outfit. They were well rounded, too. Unlike the initial hasty grabs Li was forced to take with him, personal bodyguards, these ones were trained in a more aggressive art. They all had refined their skills in kung fu and weaponry.

Li was waiting in his hotel suite when there was a knock at his door. One of his bodyguards opened the door, his hand held at his side where the firearm waited.

"Enter," Li called as the man waiting was okayed by his security.

"Sir," the man bowed, "We await instruction."

Li sat down and gestured for the man to sit down. "My situation has become...complicated. The girl has slipped through our fingers. It is a disaster. I'm actually looking for advice."

"Do they suspect your Mr. Li?" he asked, his voice gruff.

"I don't believe so," he nodded.

The man nodded, "And if they did?"

"This plan would be cut to ribbons."

He cursed under his breath. "Are you still determined?"

"Yes," Xiao nodded.

"What are the options if you were to wed Miss Dupain-Cheng?"

"Mr. Cheng is a traditional man. If I could wed his granddaughter, and produce an heir, eventually he would warm up to the idea. I'm sure I could woo her over time. If not, I could arrange a little accident and retain his only heir. It would be simple, really."

"Who would inherit if Mr. Cheng were to die, say, tomorrow?"

Li paled, "Jia Yin," he exclaimed, "That is not an option! Cheng is not to be touched."

"What about Jia Yin?"

There was silence as Xiao Li pondered this. He had once lusted after Jia Yin, with fervor, and had become obsessed. There was still a soft spot for her in him, "I would like to avoid it if at all possible."

The man nodded, but his lips tensed into a line, "This will be particularly difficult, you do realize?"

"Yes," Li nodded, "I do. I hired you all for a reason."

"Then we will figure out a way to make this possible. You will first have to determine if they suspect anything. I am going to instruct you to route a call through China to Lu Cheng and tell him you're taking the next flight to France. Once you are 'here' you will invite him to dinner. Discuss the weather, baseball, whatever, but let Cheng bring up his granddaughter. Offer full support and be sure all your trails check out to your being in China this entire week."

"Yes," he nodded, "My assistant has been doing that for me."

"We will be the eyes and ears on the ground. If anything is amiss we will execute a plan B."

"Collateral damage?"

"In plan B? Minimal. Any diversions further? Who knows."

"I'm pleased. Good day."

The man left as quickly and quietly as he had arrived.

"I need Cheng on the phone."

* * *

Lu Cheng had been pacing his newly-reunited daughter's home with his fists scrunched at his side. The heat was radiating off of his face in a furious rage. It had been a long night and still there were no leads. To make matters worse was he had received a message from his business partner Xiao Li; the same man he suspected of abducting his granddaughter.

His phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Mr. Cheng, I just heard. Your grand-daughter was abducted! This is just awful. I'll do whatever I can to help you find her. I've scheduled a flight out for tomorrow. I should land by supper time."

"Xiao? No, no, stay in China. It is taken care of here."

"I insist. I won't take no for an answer."

Lu hung up the phone and growled, "We'll see about that."

"Was that Xiao?" Cheng asked nervously.

"Of course," Lu nodded. "I'm not positive he is involved." Lu glanced over to Sabine and she sighed.

"Father, I know we have only just reconnected, after a tragic misunderstanding, but you can't let him fool you so easily."

"I can't just believe he'd be so malicious."

"Greedy? Conniving? Yes. If this is the same Xiao Li as the one from my youth then he is all of those things and some."

Lu nodded, "I will keep my wits about me."

"Thank you," she smiled, "He can't be trusted."

"No," he shook his head, "Have you heard anything about Marinette?"

"Not yet. I hope to soon. She's been gone too long," Sabine sniffed and wiped away a stray tear, "I don't like it."

"They'll find her. That Gabriel Agreste, he's a crafty man, and he'll have her back to you before you know it."

"I sure hope so."

"And when he does, I'm sure he'll make sure Xiao Li gets his just deserts."

Tom chuckled, "That he will. If the rumors have any weight at all, I'd be afraid if I were Mr. Xiao Li."

* * *

Adrien glanced out of his bedroom window. His bodyguard, Arthur, stood at the gate with a two-way radio clutched in his hand. There was a knock on the door. Marinette was still sleeping soundly in his bed. It was early afternoon, but she'd had a long day. They'd cuddled and talked earlier in the morning, but her fatigue overwhelmed her again just after he'd gotten them breakfast.

"Adrien?"

Adrien threw a robe on, to appear indecent, before running over to crack the door open. Couldn't have anyone coming in and seeing Marinette. "Nathalie?"

"Oh, sorry if I disturbed you, Adrien, but your father would like to talk to you."

"Yes," he nodded, "I have some things to discuss with him, as well."

"I'll let him know."

"Thank you, Nathalie." As she retreated, he clicked the door shut and tip-toed over to where Marinette was snuggled beneath his comforter. "I'll be back soon, Mari."

"Mm-hmm," she mumbled sleepily.

"Plagg will stay here and keep you company." With a quick kiss to her temple, he bolted out of his room.

"That kid is so smitten with you I doubt he even knows how to get to his dad's office," Plagg mumbled to Marinette as he settled next to her on the pillow, "Poor guy."

* * *

 ****AN: This is only about twelve hours after he retrieved her. No one has been notified that she has been found. They have to discuss what they are going to tell people as to how he found/rescued her without revealing identities. Also, to just enjoy each other's company selfishly out of relief.****


End file.
